Pretty Face
by marilynmansonssextoy
Summary: Gerard Way has a decent life. He's dating Bert McCracken, everyone thinks he's sexy... but all of that changes when he gets in a car accident.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gerard giggled and blushed as Bert kissed his forehead. "You're so beautiful, Gee-Gee.", the other man purred, burying his face in Gerard's neatly combed black hair, which was in a buzz cut. "Oh stop it, bullshitter.", he responded teasingly, pretending to swat Bert away. They both giggled. "See you soon, Bert. I have to go meet up with Frank." Frank was Gerard's friend. They had known each other since both were kids, although Gerard had always been the popular type and Frankie had always been the weird punk kid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gerard's train of thought was disrupted by stares and fangirling from a few young women. He giggled and winked. It was always nice to feel attractive and appreciated. Gerard was so glad for his pretty face, as well as his muscles and charisma. Smiling, he sat down in the driver's seat of Bert's old van and pulled away, not seeing the drunk driver who's truck crashed into Gerard's vehicle. Everything went black./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Months passed, with Gerard being in a coma in the hospital the entire time. During this time, his quick-growing hair had grown long and greasy, falling in his face. His muscles had faded away gradually, until he eventually ended up what he would have considered embarrassingly skinny. His tan even faded, and his complexion returned to its natural deathly pale shade. Bandages were kept over the right side of his face. The doctors and nurses weren't exactly sure how it would turn out, but everyone hoped for the best./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gerard slowly blinked his one usable hazel eye open. "W-where am I?", he slurred out of the left side of his face. "W-why can't I talk on this side?" He started to panic. "Don't worry, Mr. ... Way.", the blonde bimbo nurse said, smiling fakely and checking Gerard's name on her clipboard so she wouldn't mess it up. "We'll just take the bandages off and see how you look, okayyyy?", she continued with a southern drawl. "Alright, let's just peel this off and... oh... oh dear." The nurse's eyes went wide, and she set her clipboard down before leaving a confused Gerard alone in his miserable hospital bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Unbeknownst to Gerard, the right side of his formerly beautiful face looked awful. It was swollen and puffy, as well as multiple shades of black, red, purple, and blue due to bruising. The eye and that side of his mouth were permanently closed, and scars littered his skin. "D-do you want to see your f-face now, sir?", the same nurse returned to ask. "Yes, I guess.", Gerard meant to say, but what came out was, "Yesh, aye gesh." She held up a mirror, and Gerard shrieked before burying his face in his pillow and letting out choked, muffled sobs. Bert didn't come to visit him. But that didn't bother Gerard too much, since he knew that his boyfriend was usually busy with work. They texted back and forth for about a half hour, though, culminating in Bert persuading Gee to send a picture, which he reluctantly did./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bert broke up with him. Even Mikey was too busy with his girlfriend to come visit Gerard. But Frank, even though he had a strict boss and full day of work at the veterinarian's office, ran three red lights to come see Gee./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The boy, 19 years old and lying, deformed, pale, gothic, greasy, and miserable, in his hospital bed was an awful sight. "O-oh my god, Gee..." Frank got a few tears in his eyes, then walked over and hugged his friend. "You're still j-just as beautiful, Gerard. Even m-more so..." Frankie ran his fingers through the other boy's hair and down his neck. "You're so pretty, Gee-Gee...", he breathed seductively yet innocently in Gee's ear. Gerard was still having trouble with forming complete sentences, so all that came through was, "P-p-pwetty... Frank... ie...", but Frank understood perfectly. Their lips met./p 


End file.
